ropauls_drag_racefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Owenandheatherfan/(S2) Round 1, Pt. 3: Critiques
Welcome, ladies. When I call your name, please step forward. Cosima Eclipse. Jessica Bravo. Lady Mangina. Lenta Cottura. LoRenn Rimmer. Mia Mann. Shadow Gwen. You are... safe. You may leave the stage. While you're back there, you may want to think of ways to make a more memorable impression next week. Safe is not where you want to be going forward. The rest of you – April Showers, Deborah Sharp, Deluxxa Dission, Melanie Blac, Miss Grace Full, and World Princess – represent the best and the worst of this week. It's time for the judges' critiques. First up is April Showers. http://totaldramaislandfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Owenandheatherfan RoPaul Your rubber dominatrix entrance was cute. The coat was interesting and fashion-forward, and you were able to balance it so that it didn’t overpower the rest of your outfit. I think where you really excelled was the runway. The gown, eye makeup, and headpiece were so extravagant and pushed your Winter look to being my favorite of the week. I’m sure everyone was expecting you to do the month of April, so, super nice job at defying expectations and establishing April as an ice queen. Next up is Deborah Sharp. http://totaldramaislandfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Owenandheatherfan RoPaul I sense a lack of effort. Your entrance look felt interchangeable with any other collage, and there were no accessories besides the bare minimum. Meanwhile, your runway felt obvious. There were so many things you could have done with Christmas, so seeing a generic green dress and a Santa coat is underwhelming. There’s a lot of competition, and this week, I think you faded in the background. Next up is Deluxxa Dission. http://totaldramaislandfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Owenandheatherfan RoPaul I liked the monochromatic lavender aspect of your entrance, and the wig was giving me Cher. It was your Valentine’s Day look that blew me away, though. The headpiece is so avant-garde and striking, but matches the rest of your outfit. It doesn’t feel disconnected. Meanwhile, the silhouette and the texture of the dress is just gorgeous. I do think the makeup should have been pink, but that's just me nitpicking, it was still cool and unconventional. The bow-and-arrow was a fun addition, too. Next up is Melanie Blac. http://totaldramaislandfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Owenandheatherfan RoPaul From her entrance alone, I didn’t get to know Melanie Blac. Besides the fact that she walks confidently, there wasn't much to her. Your look did have a cool Batman appearance to it, but there was a lack of detail and it didn’t feel fully realized. Likewise, your runway didn’t give me July at all. If you hadn’t named it, I wouldn’t have known what month you selected. You should have repurposed the kimono with a summer concept, because otherwise, there’s not enough of a connection. Next up is Miss Grace Full. http://totaldramaislandfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Owenandheatherfan RoPaul There wasn’t anything to your entrance look. The prom dress and hat were two different shades of purple, and there were no accessories beyond the gloves/purse. I would have loved to see some makeup, jewelry, etc. I did get an idea of your character, but it felt like a Pussy Poppins rip-off from season one. And, you didn’t do the runway. Not only is there a lack of effort, I’m seeing a lack of interest. Finally, World Princess. http://totaldramaislandfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Owenandheatherfan RoPaul This week, I was looking for everyone to represent their brand, and World Princess accomplished that the best. When I first spoke to you, I wasn’t entirely sure about the persona that you were going for. But the minute you arrived, it all came into place and I got an immediate grasp of your character. Your entrance look felt so otherworldly yet commanded attention. Meanwhile, on the runway, you were like an Autumn fairy. I don’t necessarily associate September with a kimono and fox mask but you made it feel right. You created your own world through your visuals, aesthetic, and dialogue - and it all worked for me. Thank you, ladies, I think we've heard enough. While you untuck backstage, the judges and I will deliberate. Ladies, I've made some decisions. April Showers. Your January look broke the ice. You're safe. Miss Grace Full. On the runway, you felt empty. I'm sorry my dear, but you are up for elimination. Deluxxa Dission. The judges couldn't help falling in love. You're safe. World Princess. This week, you gave zero fox. Condragulations, you are the winner of this week's challenge! You have won a luxury Hawaiian getaway to Hale Mohalu Guesthouse and Retreat. Deborah Sharp. This week, you were dull. You're safe. Melanie Blac. Your July outfit raised some red flags. I'm sorry my dear, but you are up for elimination. Two queens stand before me! Ladies, this is your last chance to impress me and save yourselves from elimination. The time has come... for you to lip-sync... for your life! For a lip-sync, you will essentially be "gif-syncing." You can find the lyrics to this specific song online. You will post the lyrics in the comments, and under each lyric, a gif that correlates to the line that's being sung. You don't need to do every lyric, and you are allowed to re-use gifs for any repeating lines. You don't have to upload every gif to the wiki, just link to it. The gifs you find are essentially your performance. They should be relevant and dynamic. They should include some sort of dance or representation of the lyric. You should also have a gif for any sections that may not be portrayed in the lyrics – for example, if the song climaxes in a guitar solo, don't just ignore that portion. You're also allowed to edit the lyric text (so, if you want to bold or italicize the text for emphasis, go ahead). You have 24 hours to submit a lip-sync, that is, until 5:00 PM EST on Sunday, June 10th. Good luck... and don't fuck it up. Category:Blog posts